23 July 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-07-23 ; Comments * * * Sessions *Voodoo Queens, #2. Recorded 20th June 1993. Available on CD - Peel Sessions - Touch No Dirt, See No Dirt, Eat No Dirt Strange Fruit SFRCD125 *Skyscraper, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 14th February 1993, first broadcast 26 March 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Velocity Girl: Audrey's Eyes (7" Audrey's Eyes) Sub Pop ‎– SP 112/288''' §''' *Ultramarine feat. Robert Wyatt: Kingdom (7" mix) (single Kingdom) Blanco Y Negro - NEG 65''' §''' *Sugar Minott: Can't Test Me(7" Can't Test Me) Mixing Lab Records ‎– msc 325749''' §''' *''JP - "The most exciting thing to happen in our house since I was last with you, is that Our William passed his driving test. First go as well, and it's a strange moment in your life, when you've got one of your children who can actually drive, and sending him off to get stuff now, sit in front of the television, drink wine and have a thoroughly fine time. This is the first from the Voodoo Queens..." #2'' *Voodoo Queens: Chocolate Eyes (session) #2 *Sharon Shannon: Return of the Swallows / Music for a Found Harmonium''' §''' *Loop Guru: Paradigm Shuffle ( Paradigm Shuffle / Hope) Nation Records - NR 019''' §''' *Skyscraper: Petrified (single Petrified) ' §' *Huggy Bear: ? ( [ ]) Wiiija''' §''' *news *BMX Bandits: Kylie's Got A Crush On Us (single Kylie's Got A Crush On Us) Creation Records - cre 154''' §''' *Braindead Sound Machine: Where The Pavement Ends (12" Where The Pavement Ends) Shiver Records ‎– SHIV 002''' #3''' *Sonic Youth: Electricity (v/a album Fast 'N' Bulbous) Imaginary Records''' §''' *Voodoo Queens: ‘Shopping Girl Maniac’ (session) #4 *Splash: ? ( [ ]) Gallo GRC''' §''' *2 In Motion: The Edge Of... (12" The Edge Of...) ROR ‎– ROR 9''' §''' *Skyscraper: Red Raw (session)' §' *Arthur Doyle: Nature Boy (12" Plays More Alabama Feeling) Ecstatic Peace! ‎– E# 29''' §''' *Mercury Rev: Something For Joey (EP Something For Joey) Beggars Banquet BBQ 14''' §''' *State Of Flux: Mind Weeds (12" Mind Weeds) T&B Vinyl TB1004''' §''' *Ashkhabad: Bibining (CD City Of Love) Real World Records CDRW34''' §''' *Voodoo Queens: ‘Indian Film Star’ (session) (session) #5 *news File b *Idaho: Creep (7" - The Palms EP) Quigley HREC2 *Wax: Bass Drum & Hi-Hats (12" EP - Motive) USA Import Music USA 1146 *Skyscraper: Don't Know (Peel Session) *Gag: Bother (7" EP - A Friday Face With A Friday Smile) Voice Of Shade VOSHED 4 #1 *''John's unlistened to CD pile is now over 20ft tall'' *Shaba Kahamba Et Les Esprits Saints: Leteo (album - Bitumba) Karac *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Diamonds O Monte Carlo (v/a album - Ap Elvis) Ankst ANKST 038 #6 *Trashwomen: Cat Walk (7" EP - Lust) Hillsdale HR-45-1 *Test: Malak (12" - Test 3) USA Import USA 1145 *Spanishtonians: Rudie Gets Plenty (v/a album - Rudies All Round) Trojan CDTRL 322 *Voodoo Queens: My Favourite Handbag (Peel Session) *Swirlies: You're Just Jealous (EP – Brokedick Car) Taang! TAANG! 78 *James Savage: Rock These Blues Away (v/a album - Desperate Rock 'n' Roll Vol. 12) Flame FLAME 012 File c *Templeroy: 'Dubometer (Rockers Remix) (12")' (white label) *Lync: 'Pigeons (7")' (Magic Pail) *''(1.30 a.m. news - edited out)'' *CNN: 'Young. Stupid & White (12")' (Transglobal) *Seefeel: 'Plainsong (Sine Bubble Embossed Dub) (12"-Time To Find Me)' (Too Pure) *Skyscraper: 'Choke' (Peel Session) (last session track) *Slant 6: 'What Kind Of Monster Are You? (7")' (Dischord) *Shaba Kahamba Et Les Esprits Saints: 'Mwasi-Yabato' *Hardvark: 'Speed Limit (7"-Dress)' (Mud) *''(end of show and Lynn Parsons)'' Tracks marked # on '''File 1' though mixtape was dubbed out of order'' Tracks marked''' §''' are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *b) 1993-07-23 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L329.mp3 *c) L331a(AK) *1) best of peel vol 62 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *b) 00:47:07 *c) 00:46:54 *1) 46:22 (26:44-41:31 unique) ;Other *b) File created from L329 of SL Tapes, digitised by RF *c) File created from L331 of SL Tapes, digitised by Roger *1) Many thanks to Mike. From Best Of Peel Vol 62 ;Available *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *1) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)